


Heave Ho

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron congratulates a newly-pregnant Ginny.





	Heave Ho

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Ginny!  I just heard.  Congratulations!” Ron shouted as he burst out of the Floo. His sister was standing in the kitchen, an odd expression on her face.

“Is Harry here?” he asked, looking around.

Ginny shook her head. 

“He went to get some potion ingredients for me,” she said, swallowing hard.

“What kind of potion?” Ron asked curiously. He yelped in horror as Ginny suddenly threw up at his feet.  

“The kind that stops morning sickness,” she moaned. 

“Oh, bloody hell! Those are my new trainers,” Ron exclaimed in disgust. 

Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth and ran from the room. From the sounds that reached his ears, she didn’t make it to the bathroom. Ron reached for his wand to spell away the mess. Only it wasn’t there. He had left it behind in his excited rush to congratulate his sister.

Green flames whooshed in the fireplace as Harry appeared, carrying a paper bag. He grinned at Ron’s predicament. 

“Looks like I wasn’t quick enough,” he said, setting the bag down.

“You owe me a new pair of shoes,” Ron retorted. “I’ll never be able to get the smell out. I forgot my wand, would you clean me up? Then you’d better go help Ginny. I think you’ll be needing a new carpet on the stairs.”

“Right away,” Harry chuckled. 

“Oh, and congratulations,” Ron added. “I’m glad Hermione and I decided to wait a bit, if this is what happens.”

The distant sound of gagging reached them from the loo.


End file.
